I Can't Do Without You
by A.Mstadream
Summary: Dengan ajaib seseorang membuatmu tersadar dari koma yang kau alami selama seminggu/ semenjak saat itu kau mengalami hidup yang tak biasa/ Dalam sekejap kau harus menjadi penyelamat sang angel-angel itu/ Kehilangan kemarahan kesedihan kebingungan ketakutan harus kau alami/ Tak lupa kisah cinta yang tumbuh sepanjang misimu.. All EXO's member HERE! and You are the main character.


**I Can't Do Without You**

**All member of EXO is not mine.. I just wanna show you my imagination.. **

**WARN: OOC, Typo, AU**

**.**

**.**

**You as the main caracter here!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY IT! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Di suatu malam hujan turun begitu deras. Ruang perawatan yang kau tinggali begitu kelam mencekam. Di sofa dalam ruangan itu terlihat seorang pria dewasa yang tidur terlelap, di samping ranjangmu ibumu tertidur sambil menggengam tangan kirimu dengan mata sembab menandakan dia sering menangis. Kau masih belum terbangun dari efek kecelakaan yang kau alami seminggu lalu, dan hidupmu masih dibantu oleh berbagai macam alat penunjang kehidupan. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dengan suara sepatu diringi hentakan tongkatnya berbaur dengan suara hujan serta petir di luar sana. Dia membuka pintu ruang perawatanmu membiarkan serbekas cahaya mengintip dari sela-sela pintu itu.

Dia lalu melangkah ke arahmu menatapmu sebentar dan membuka alat bantu pernafasan yang tertempel di wajahmu. Lalu dengan lengan yang dihiasi cincin segi enam di jari telunjuknya itu, dia mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari saku pakaiannya. Dan meneteskan sebuah cairan berwarna biru bercahaya dari botol kecil tadi ke mulutmu sampai kau meminumnya. Seiringan dengan itu dalam mimpimu kau melihat seseorang datang dan berkata _"Selamatkan mereka, bantu mereka (yg lain) inilah takdirmu hiduplah dengan takdirmu atau semuanya berakhir"_. Seketika kau menggerakan lenganmu dan matamu perlahan terbuka. Masih dalam samar-samar kau melihat seorang namja berdiri di sampingmu berbalut pakaian jas hitam rapi dan memegang sebuah tongkat yang bertumpu pada lantai. Dia mengangkat lengan kanannya dan menjentikan jari, lalu kau melihat cahaya sangat terang yang menghilangkan kesadaranmu kembali.

Sebuah pagi yang cerah, Kau membuka matamu dan kau dapati Dokter dan orang tuamu sedang mengerubunimu. "Kau sudah sadar? apa kau bisa mendengarku?" ujar sang dokter yang bernametage "Zhong Yi Xing" memastikan kesadaranmu. Kau menganggukan kepala dan dokterpun membuka alat bantu pernafasanmu lalu memeriksamu kembali.

"Ibu.. Ayah.. Ada apa ini?" kau berusahan bangkit dari tidurmu dibantu ibumu.

"Syukurlah nak, apa kau merasa pusing?" tanya ibumu cemas.

"Tidak.. Ibu aku ingin pulang" kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutmu.

"Tapi kau harus istirahat nak" ujar ayahmu.

"Tidak aku ingin pulang!." teriakanmu mengejutkan semua orang.

"Dr. Lay, ada apa ini?" tanya ibumu shock.

"Entahlah." ujar dengan muka flatya.

Kau terus saja memaksa bahkan menangis .Entah apa yang membuatmu begitu merindukan rumahmu. Kau juga tidak tau alasannya, seperti ada sesuatu yang membujukmu untuk pulang dan kau hanya mengikutinya.

Sebuah ruangan berlapis dinding batu bata bercat putih, beralaskan lantai kayu berwarna putih. Dan tirai putih beterbangan ditiup angin dari jendela kamarmu. Sebuah kamar yang sangat nyaman dan berkesan lembut. Segala firnitur barangmu serba putih. (untuk lebih jelas liat MV Huh gak 1440 'kamar namjanya' atau MV You Don't Know Love 'kamar yeojanya') Tanganmu beranjak keluar dari selimut yang menutupimu, meraih sebuah handphone dan menariknya ke dalam selimutmu. Dan.. kau langsung beranjak bangun dari tidurmu. Menggeliat menggaruk rambut singamu dan berkali-kali menguap. Kau lalu turun dari ranjang empukmu menuju kamar mandi. Setelah kira-kira setengah jam berlalu kau pun sudah duduk di depan meja riasmu merapikan rambut dan mengoleskan pelembab serta lipglose di wajah dan bibirmu. Di balut pakaian seragam dengan rok cokelat muda, seragam putih ditutupi rompi dan dilengkapi dengan blazer biru dongker tak lupa dasi merah yang melingkar di lehermu. kaus kaki hitam selutut dan sepatu kats menghiasi kaki yang mulai melangkah keluar kamar. Tas kulit cokelat tua sudah kau gendong dan kau siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Begitu turun tangga kaka dan ibumu sudah menyambut di ruang makan disana tersedia sandwitch dan segelas susu untukmu. Dengan terburu-buru kau langsung memakannya dan menghabiskan susu di gelas tinggi itu tanpa sisa. "Makannya pelan-pelan nak! jangan lupa minum obatmu!" ujar ibumu sembari memberikan beberapa bungkus obat. Kau mengambil obat itu dan menyimpannya di saku blazermu "Akan kumakan dijalan, Kak antar aku!" pintamu kepada seorang namja berambut hitam berkulit putih yang terlihat dewasa dan lembut itu. Ucapanmu tadi tak dihiraukan.

"SUHOYA!~" teriakmu menyadarkan namja yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan laptopnya, dia menoleh kaget ke arahmu.

"Apa kau bilang SUHOYA?" kesal kakakmu.

"Mian.. habisnya kau tak mendengarku sih.. ayo antar aku."

"Sirheo aku sibuk." kakakmu menjawab dengan dingin.

"Ayolah ka antar aku". kau mengeluarkan puppy eyesmu.

"Itu tak mempan pergi saja sana sendiri, kau tak lihat aku sedang sibuk?." oceh kakakmu sambil mematikan laptop dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Mmmhhh~ Ibu.." Kau beralih menatap ibumu.

"Suho.. tak bisakah kau antar adik kecilmu ini?." bujuk ibu.

"Tak bisa bu, ibu kan tau jalan ke sekolah dia dengan kantorku sangat bertentangan. hari ini ada meeting aku tak boleh telat." jelas sang kaka sambil memakai jas hitamnya.

"ya sudah.." kau menyerah lalu memberikan kecupan manis di pipi mamamu dan beranjak pergi. "Aku pergi ya ma.."

"Heii bagaimana denganku?" teriak suho.

"apanya yang bagaimana?"

"kisseu~.." goda suho.

"Lupakan!" Kau lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar rumah.

Suho lalu tertawa kecil dan berjalan menyusulmu. Dia menggenggamkan beberapa lembar uang di tanganmu. "untuk ongkos." kau berhenti lalu tersenyum melihat uang ongkos yang cukup banyak itu. "Oppaya.. gomawo." ucapmu senang. Sambil berjalan Suho hanya melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh kebelakang dan memasuki mobilnya untuk berangkat kerja.

Kau lalu berangkat menuju halte bis. Angin pagi yang sejuk nan bersih sesekali mengelus lembut pipimu melewati sela-sela rambut panjang indahmu. Sesampainya di halte kau lalu duduk di bangku yang kosong. Selagi kau menunggu kau memasang earphone di telingamu dan memutar lagu 'Don't go' (My favorite song ^^). "Beruntungnya punya kakak baik.." kau bergumam sendiri disambung senyum bahagia. Beberapa menit kemudian bis datang, kau lalu beranjak dari duduk santaimu dan saat kau melangkahkan kakimu menuju bis, tiba-tiba seseorang yang sedang asyik dengan handphonenya datang menubrukmu hingga handphone itu dan handphonemu terjatuh terlepas dari earphone yang kau pakai dan genggamanmu. Dengan spontan kalian jongkok dan tanpa sengaja saling membenturkan kepala kalian.

"Aww~"

"Aduhh~"

Lalu kalian saling bertatapan, dihadapanmu muncul seorang namja berambut pirang dengan mata tajam dan alis jelas bertubuh tinggi yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba kau panggil "KRIS?." namja itu lalu menatapmu kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Nal arayo? ( kau mengenalku?) " tanyanya bingung.

"a- aniya~.. i- itu- nametagemu." jawabmu asal.

namja itu lalu melihat heran ke dadanya. Dia tak pakai nametage!

"Nametage?."

Oh ya ampun kau skakmat habis.. kau bahkan tak bisa mengatakan apapun saking gemetarnya. Kemudian kau langsung mengambil handphonemu dan berlari memasuki bis lalu duduk di kursi paling belakang sebelah jendela kiri. Untungnya namja yang kau panggil KRIS tadi tidak ikut naik bis itu dan kau bisa bernafas lega.

Sepanjang perjalanan kau masih bingung kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba memanggil namja tadi, kenal saja tidak. Saat kau memanggilnya tadi kau merasa seakan akan kau mengenalnya dan entah dari mana nama KRIS itu muncul dikepalamu sampai kau mengucapkannya. _Ini aneh ini benar-benar aneh! ada apa dengan diriku ini ahh malu sekali.._ sesalmu sambil membentur benturkan kepalamu pada jendela di sampingmu. Tiba-tiba handphone di tanganmu berdering menandakan sebuah pesan masuk, tanpa basa basi kau membuka sms itu.

from: 김정대 (Kim Jeong Dae)

Kris.. kau dimana?

07.45 AM Nov 25

Matamu membulat dan menyadari bahwa kau salah mengambil handphone. Dan yang lebih membuatmu kaget lagi adalah nama namja itu benar -benar KRIS. Kau kaget setengah mati dan menjatuhkan handphone itu ke pangkuanmu kau melemas sekaligus gemetar. Dahimu mengkerut kau terus melirik lirikan bola matamu, dan menggenggam kuat rok yang kau pegang. _Ada apa denganku? ba- bagaimana bisa- bagaimana bisa aku- aku_.. semuanya aneh, semenjak kau sadar dari koma banyak hal aneh yang terjadi padamu. Selera makan berubah, mimpi buruk setiap malam, Ketakutan yang berlebihan, langsung sembuh begitu saja setelah koma akibat kecelakaan itu (hari ini adalah hari kedua setelah kau sadar dan pulang dari rumah sakit) selain itu semua ingatan sebelum kau koma kau tidak ingat apa-apa. Tapi kau masih bisa mengenali orang-orang disekitarmu. Melihat orang orang aneh dalam sekilas, ketakutan bukan main mendengar suara petir dan secara tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu yang bukan keinginanmu serta sesuatu yang kau tak pernah ketahui seperti nama namja tadi. Kau meneteskan keringat dingin dan matamu yang sedari tadi membendung pun bocor, kau menangis ketakutan akan dirimu sendiri.

Kau turun dari bis dan berjalan lemas menuju sekolah dengan lengan yang masih mengenggam handphone tadi. Tiba-tiba "OMAAA~!" kau dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang menyentuh bahumu dari belakang.

"Ya.. Ya! wae geurae?(kenapa?)." Tanyanya kaget.

menoleh kebelakang "BAEKHYUNA! neo-" hendak memukul dan dia menghindar. "aishh.. kenapa kau mengagetkanku seperti itu?." omelmu pada namja berambut pirang dan mata sipit itu.

"Mwo? haha.. aku cuma ingin menyapamu. Tapi apa kau benar-benar *(namamu) aku kira kau masih dirawat? kapan kau sembuh?." tanya baekhyun penasaran.

Kau menatap Baekhyun sejenak "Dwesseo! (lupakan)." lalu pergi.

"YA~ apa kau marah?. Heii~.." mengejarmu.

Disuatu ruangan yang gelap dimana hanya cahaya lilin yang menerangi sedikit bagian ruangan itu. Terlihat seseorang sedang berdiri didepan perapian, tangan kirinya memegang sebuah tongkat lalu datang orang yang lainnya.

"Apa sudah sudah waktunya?." tanyanya menghampiri namja bertongkat tadi.

"Belum."

"Tapi kita harus segera bergerak, lebih cepat lebih baik." suara lain muncul.

"Kau benar, tapi siapa yang akan turun? apa kau? kau kan bisa teleport."

"Tidak~ biar aku saja, bantu aku.. Kai." Ucap namja itu sambil mempererat genggaman tongkatnya.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

*Kyaa my first Fanfict! setelah membaca fanfict orang.. nonton film dll. akhirnya aku berani bikin fanfict..^^

*WARNING!" kalo MISALNYA (semoga saja ga ada) ada yang sama sma cerita lain itu bukan PLAGIAT ya.. mungkin ga sengaja atau emang aku tulis karena terinspirasi.. tapi aku ga akan asal tulis pasti bakalan aku edit dari referensi tadi dan pasti disebutin referensinya ^^

*NO BASH ok, kalo ga suka ga usah DIBACA

*Review Please!"


End file.
